The Portal
by LadyMayumi
Summary: A strange portal opens up in a few worlds and seems to have summoned the hero's that live there. See how Sora, Naruto, Maka and Soul work together to rid the different evil in these portals and return to their homes for good.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first time writing anything that revolves around action. Any criticism is absolutely welcome. Anyways, please enjoy. **

**Ps. I do not own any of the characters in the following. **

* * *

**The Portal **

**_Sora_**

He decided to make a visit to Destiny Islands where his adventure began. He stood on the little piece of land where he used to spar with Riku. It was just so simple back then.

The sky was dark and cloudy. Just like the night he became the keyblade wielder. He looked at his hand and smiled. It had been a while since he held it.

"Well that's enough reminiscing for now." He said as he turned to walk across the bridge.

"It's not over." He heard someone say in barely a whisper.

"Who's there!" He looked around and saw no one. 'Did I just imagine that?' He thought still looking around. That's when he felt the darkness.

It was grabbing at his feet wildly. He felt his keyblade start to form. Once it was fully in his hand he slash the darkness from his ankles in one movement.

He then looked up and saw dark portal materializing.

'I have to go through it.' He thought as he saw it getting bigger. He put aside his fear and walked into the darkness.

"Here we go again."

**_Naruto _**

He sat on his balcony overlooking Konoha. It was night-time and peaceful.

'I love nights like this. Now if only Ichiraku was open this late.' He smiled and drooled a little.

_Boom_

He heard the loud sound coming from the woods outside of the village. He raced inside to get dressed in his orange combat clothes.

'Naruto.' The nine-tails had pulled him in to talk.

'Ya Kurama, what is it.' He said. It was a lot easier being allies the kyuubi He knew so much that Naruto didn't.

'That sound you heard, it isn't what you think it is. I don't think it a being.' Kurama said in an unsure voice. It was strange seeing Kurama like this. It was the first time Naruto had seen him so unconfident.

'Don't worry.' Naruto said while getting back to the real world. "What ever it is, we can handle it." He tied his forehead guard and headed out.

As he ran through the village, he noticed that none of the no one else was heading out. Normally if even the slightest thing was out of the ordinary all the Shinobi and Kunoichi in the village where out trying to figure out what was going on.

He got to the gates and saw that no one was on guard there. 'Maybe they were all there already.' He thought.

"Kurama. Do you sense anything weird in the woods?" He asked while staying alert, and looking around.

'Yes,' He heard the echo in his head. 'but I don't sense any chakra.'

"What do you mean you don't sense any chakra! There is clearly something freaky going on out here." He started to head out to the woods.

'I said exactly what I meant!' Kurama growled. 'And it's not coming from a person either.'

"Well if it's not coming from a person then what is it coming from." He asked confused.

'It seems like a portal.' He replied a little more calm. 'But it's just darkness.'

'A portal full of darkness, huh? Sounds fun.' He laughed as he ran through the woods, jumping tree to tree.

He was running as fast as he could, when he fell flat on his face.

"What the hell!" He yelled. He felt something wrapped around his ankle. Thinking it was a vine, he pulled out a kunai. He turned and looked down to see that it wasn't a vine but pure darkness wrapped around his ankle.

He cut it with his kunai but he saw more slithering toward him.

"It reminds me of Shikamaru's shadow technique, but way more creepy. These things are giving me the heeby geebies." He squinted while looking at the dark things trying to grab him. Every time one hooked to him, he cut it.

'Did you forget why your out here! Get to the portal!' Kurama was angry again.

"Oh ya, and it looks like I'm getting close." He giggled out loud and started running again. "This is the most talkative you've been in a while. Did you miss me?" He smiled.

'I've just never seen an energy like this before.' He replied.

Finally Naruto had made it to the portal.

"So that's what it looks like. I thought it would be cooler looking, ya know?" He scratched his head.

'Every portal is different, this one is pure darkness. So you don't know where it will take you.' Kurama said very serious.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." He got closer to the huge hole.

He took a deep breath and walked into the dark.

"Dattebayo!"

_**Soul and Maka** _

They were walking through the desert and approaching Death City. When they heard a loud noise.

_Boom _

"Maka, did you hear that?" Soul asked. They had stopped walking.

"Ya, and it didn't sound good. Let's go check it out." She said as they began running in the direction the sound came from.

"Soul look." She pointed at her feet while they were still running. They were running fast enough to were the dark strands could not grab them.

"These must have something to do with that noise." He said.

"Ya, I think we're getting close. Look up ahead." There they saw the portal.

They slowed their pace and walked up to it.

"Is that a portal?" Maka asked stunned.

"That's what it looks like to me." Soul replied.

It was getting bigger.

"Those black things aren't following us any more." Soul said while looking around.

"Ya it's like they were trying to lead us here, or tell us we were going the right way." She replied, still looking at the portal.

"So, what do we do now?" He asked.

"I don't know, I feel like we're supposed to go through this thing. Like it was calling us here." She couldn't stop looking at it.

"I feel that way too." He looked at her and smiled. "Shall we?" He held out his hand.

She smiled back and took his hand. "Alright, let's do this."

Together they walked into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sora**_

He wandered through the woods where the portal took him.

'What is this place, this isn't where I thought I was going to end up. And where are Donald and Goofy. I thought they would be here for sure.' He thought. 'And the darkness, it was different from the kind that the Heartless made. It was delicate feeling almost, and it smelt like flowers.'

He continued walking and looking around. He was on guard waiting to be attacked by Heartless.

'I can't put my finger on it but... there's something really weird about this place.'

He saw an opening through the trees. He continued and walked into a large meadow. It was formed into a perfect circle.

_**Naruto **_

He looked around to see he was in a forest again.

'What the hell, did I even go anywhere. The only difference is that it's daytime now. Did I time travel or something?' He looked around confused.

'Do you not sense it Naruto?' He heard Kurama in his head.

"Sense something?" He then stood still to try to figure out what Kurama was saying. Then he felt it. "Oh, ya I feel it now. We're definitely in a different place. The nature energy is different here. It's kinda cloudy"

'Yes, we're in a different dimension.' Kurama said matter of factly.

'Huh, well I think I'm going to explore a little, dattebayo. Hee-hee." He started walking through the forest and came to an opening.

"Don't have a very good feeling about this." He entered the meadow.

_**Maka and Soul **_

They walked out of the portal into the woods.

"Whoa," Soul gasped. "That was so uncool. I think I got portal sick." He said with his hands on his knees and his face a little green.

"Stay alert, I don't like the feeling of this place." Maka said with a serious expression.

"Ya, your right. A cool guy like me needs to suck it up and be prepared." He stood next to her. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know, let's just keep walking and see if we can find anything. How about that way?" She asked and pointed right in front of them.

"Sounds good to me. Hey is it me or does it feel heavy here?" He said as they started walking.

"Ya, it does. But I don't know what would make it that way." She looked at her hand. "It's heavy but I'm moving perfectly fine."

"It is strange. Hey look ahead, there's a clearing. Maybe there's something there that will help us." He pointed to the opening.

"I just hope we're not walking into a trap." She said as they stepped into the meadow.

_**All **_

The four of them arrived at the same time.

"Hey there." Sora yelled at the other's. "Are you guys from around here?" He smiled and approached them.

They were all around ten feet away from each other. With Sora on the far left, Naruto in the middle, and Soul and Maka on the far right.

"Uh, no. I'm not." Naruto said, surprised that anyone else was there. "I just came from some weird thing in the woods. Hey! did you guys come from that too? I mean I know it sounds crazy and all."

"Ya, same here for us." Soul said while walking up to them. Maka followed behind him.

"Ya, me too." Sora chimed in. "I'm Sora, nice to meet you guys.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Hello there, I'm Maka Albarn and this is my partner Soul." She smiled.

"Hey." Soul said right after her.

"So, have any of you seen anyone else around here?" Sora asked hoping they might have seen Donald or Goofy.

"No, we haven't seen anyone other than you two." Maka said.

"I haven't seen anyone either." Said Naruto.

"Oh, I see." Sora said disappointed.

"Why, were you looking for someone?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, well it's kinda hard to explain. You see, this isn't the first time this kind of thing has happened to me before. And the last time it happened, I made some really great friends. And, well I kinda miss them." Sora said while looking at the ground.

"What do you mean 'this isn't the first time this has happened to you?" Maka asked.

"Well to make it short, I was once chosen to protect my world by becoming a keyblade wielder. And I had to go from world to world locking keyholes and pretty much just fighting bad guys to put it simply. Haha." He scratched his head and smiled.

"Huh, that sounds weird. What the hell is a keyblade?" Naruto asked.

"Ya it is weird." Sora laughed. "And this is a keyblade." He flicked his wrist and the keyblade formed in his hand immediately.

"Whoa." Escaped all of their lips.

"What about all of you? Do you guys have anything you can do?" Sora asked curiously.

"I'm a ninja of the village hidden in the leaf." Naruto volunteered.

'Eh-hem' Kurama cleared his throat.

"Oh, ya. And I'm also a jinchuriki. Host to the nine-tails fox demon, Kurama." He smiled and giggled.

"Fox demon, now that's even weirder." Sora laughed.

"Not to me, Kurama has been with me since I was born." Naruto patted his stomach. "What about you guys?" Naruto looked at Soul and Maka.

"We're students of The Death Weapon and Meister Academy." Maka said looking at soul.

"Should we show them Maka?" Soul asked.

"Yes, I think we should." She smiled.

Soul offered Maka his hand, and she took it. He transformed into his weapon form. Maka twirled around the death scythe with grace and then planted the end on the ground.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Wow, I didn't know people could turn into weapons." Sora said looking astonished.

"Ya, that was okay." Naruto said brushing it off.

Soul transformed back. "Whatever, it's cooler than anything you've done so far." He replied.

'Naruto, let me speech to them.' Kurama demanded.

"Uh, ya sure." Naruto let Kurama speech.

"Listen the three of you."

"What the heck, why'd his voice change like that?" Soul asked confused.

"I am Kurama speeching through Naruto, now did any of you sense anything off about this place?" He asked.

"Ya, Soul and I noticed that the feeling here was heavy but we can move perfectly fine." Maka replied.

"Yes, well that's because we're trapped in a different dimension from our other worlds. We need to find out why we were summoned here and how to get out. And I doubt it will be easy because I sense a large amount of chakra heading this way. Now, Naruto I'm done." He let Naruto take over again.

"What's chakra?" Sora asked.

"Well, chakra is the flow of energy through your body. Like, do you ever feel a little drained after making the key thingy appear?" Naruto asked.

"Huh, now that you mention it I kinda do." Sora replied.

"Well, you probably use some chakra every time you summon it." Naruto explain while sounding proud of himself for being able to explain it right.

"Oh, and you can sense chakra?" Sora asked, feeling intrigued.

"Ya, but Kurama is way better at that than I am." He giggled.

"Hey did you guys already forget that he said he sensed someone coming this way." Soul said trying to get them back on track.

"Oh ya" They both said at the same time.

Then someone entered the meadow on the opposite side of them.

It was a girl. She looked like a late teenager. Her hair was bright blond almost white, and chopped off at her chin. Her body was long and thin and her limbs were a bit awkward. She wore a short yellow button up vest that exposed her mid-drift, black shorts, and black boots. She also had yellow ribbons around her wrist tied like bandages.

"Oh, I was wondering why I got called back here. Looks like I have more challengers." She tilted her head to the side as she examined each of them.

"Hey! Who the hell are you, and what do you mean challengers!" Naruto yelled across the meadow.

"The way you talk is very rude." She replied. She walked to the middle of the field.

The four of them watched her and prepared themselves. Sora summoned his keyblade, Naruto stood still to gather nature energy, and Soul turned into his weapon form.

The girl frowned a little. "Oh, I can see this is going to be more trouble than I thought."

"Who are you, and why are we here." Maka yelled to the girl while holding on tight to Soul.

"In such a rush to die, it's always like that with the people who come here. Anyways," She spoke louder.

"I am Daffodil. I was blessed with the flower of my name, and now in the Order of the Rose, I will exterminate you!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**All **_

Daffodil broke in to a sprint towards them. In one second she was next to Sora.

Before he could even react, she grabbed the back of his head with one hand and with the other she scratch his neck with one of her razor sharp nails hard enough to break skin. Without hesitation she licked his neck and jumped back a few feet.

"W..what the heck, why'd you lick me?" Sora said while his face went red with embarrassment.

"Are you some sort of vampire?" Maka asked in an accusing voice.

"No I'm not even close to a vampire. I actually hate the taste of blood." Daffodil said in a monotone voice.

Naruto broke from standing still, he was now in his sage mode.

"Well, I don't know who you are but if you wanna fight then let's go!" Naruto yelled, he was getting impatient. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He made four clones. They rushed toward her. She stood there, watching them. They got close enough to strike and when they did she disappeared.

"You should really try to hide better." She said as she sat next to the real Naruto who was in one of the trees that bordered the meadow.

"What the..." She cut him off with a hard punch in the side of the head. He tumbled to the ground. "Hah, that's nothing compared to one of Sakura's punches." He rubbed his head and looked up at her.

She stood on a branch looking down at him.

"Your soul is mine!" Maka yelled and jumped up to swing Soul at her.

Daffodil caught the scythe between her hands and threw them to the ground next to Naruto.

"Let's go back to the meadow, I like it a lot better out there." Her face was expressionless as she hopped out of the tree and ran back to the meadow.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked confused.

"She's to hard to read. But we do know that she's fast, and she has a decent amount of physical strength." Maka said.

They looked to the meadow to see Sora fighting her. He was trying to get a good hit with his keyblade but she kept blocking them with her forearms.

They ran over to help. Naruto got behind her and pulled her arms behind her back, and Sora lifted his keyblade to strike. Suddenly he froze.

He dropped to his knees, screaming and holding his neck.

"Perfect timing." Daffodil twirled her wrist to where she was now holding Narutos hands was still behind her but she spun him around, throwing him into Maka.

They got up and ran to Sora, who was now on the ground completely. He was grinding his teeth in pain. Maka lifted his hand from where it was cupped around his neck.

The cut that Daffodil had made was not deep, but around it the skin was a dark purple color.

"Did you know," Daffodil started. "That Daffodils produce a sap poisonous to other flowers?" She said indifferent.

"What are you talking about!" Naruto yelled as he ran at her.

He summoned a clone.

"Big ball Rasengan!" He jammed the large sphere into her chest. He only had a few more minutes in sage mode.

The chakra tossed her around, cutting various parts of her body. When it all dissolved she was thrown on the ground. Naruto walked back to where Sora was laying.

"That really hurt." Daffodil said while pulling her self up to stand. "He's going to die, he has less than an hour before the poison spreads and becomes fatal."

"Looks like we're going to have to finish this fast then." Naruto growled while standing up.

"Wait Naruto, we have to work together." Maka grabbed his sleeve. "Can you do that thing again?"

"I can do it as many times as needed, but we need to hurry." Naruto said while eyeing Daffodil.

Daffodil started to speak. "You know in Daffodils, the poison sap is almost like their blood. If the other flowers get any of that sap on them... they die."

She started to unravel the ribbon around her wrists, revealing multiple scars up and down her forearms. She then reached down and pulled out two daggers from her boots. She ran one of the daggers over her wrists getting her blood all over them.

Her blood wasn't a regular color red, it had purple undertones all through out it.

"What the hell is she doing?" Naruto said stunned.

"She's making poison daggers, don't let her blood touch you." Maka said while standing up. "Now try to hit her with that thing that you got her with earlier."

"Ya, no problem." Naruto said as he summoned another clone.

'Maka.' Soul called to her.

"Right. Let's go soul resonance!" Their souls started to merge.

While they were merging, Naruto had finished his Rasengan and charged at Daffodil.

"This again." Daffodil said as she dodged it and got behind Naruto.

She took her daggers and slashed an 'X' into his back. She kicked him to the ground. She put her foot on him.

"Naruto go!" Maka yelled. Soul was in witch hunter mode.

The Naruto under Daffodils food transformed into a log. "What? A substitution."

"Over here!" The real Naruto was ten feet behind her. With the giant Rasengan in hand.

She crossed her arms in front of her face to try to guard, there was no way she could dodge it.

"Big Ball Rasengan!" Naruto pushed the chakra into her.

"Witch Hunter!" Maka swung the Witch Hunter at her.

The two attacks hit at the same time making a miniature explosion and clearing the meadow into nothing but dirt.

Daffodils body layed on the ground lifeless.

Both Maka and Naruto rushed back over to Sora. Soul turned back to his human form.

"What do we do?" Maka said while getting Sora to sit up.

"Hey look." Soul said while looking in the direction of Daffodils body. "Her body is gone, and there's another portal."

Daffodils body wasn't there, instead there was one yellow daffodil flower growing init's place. Next to the flower was the portal. Instead of being filled with darkness, it was filled with a light red color.

"Okay let's go." Naruto said while carrying Sora piggy-back. "Hopefully there is something that can help him through there. We don't have much time."

"Your right." Maka agreed.

"Ya, let's go." Soul grabbed Maka's hand and started walking toward the portal.

Naruto followed behind them with Sora.


End file.
